Happy Birthday Marty 2
by Fan-des-series
Summary: Voici la suite de Happy Birthday Marty écrite par rockandlol et qui m'a donné la permission d'écrire la suite. Si vous n'avez pas lu celle de rockandlol je ne vous conseille pas de lire cette fic ou alors lisez la sienne avant, la mienne parle un peu celle de rockandlol.


_**Voilà la suite de la fic de rockandlol, J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture ^_^**_

* * *

_**Titre : **_ Happy Birthday Marty ¤2¤

_**Auteur : **_Fan-des-series

_**Résumé :**_ Voici la suite de _**Happy Birthday Marty**_ écrite par **rockandlol **et qui m'a donné la permission d'écrire la suite. Si vous n'avez pas lu celle de **rockandlol** je ne vous conseille pas de lire cette fic, ou alors de lire la sienne d'abord elle parle un peu celle de **rockandlol**.

_**Disclamer : **_ Les personnages de NCIS Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage :'( ^^ )

* * *

L'équipe rentrait d'une affaire difficile où était la fille d'un marine avait été enlevée. Les ravisseurs voulaient les plans du Pentagone. Ils avaient failli arriver trop tard...

_**Flashback :**_

_Callen et Sam arrivaient dans le hangar à bateau où Deeks et Kensi interrogeait le père d'Amy la fille du marine._

_Kensi (sortant) : Son père vient de nous dire qu'Amy avait un téléphone_

_Sam : Eric et Nell ont déjà essayer de le tracer, mais il est éteint_

_Deeks : Oui mais il est tellement protecteur qu'il a mit un GPS dans son téléphone. Le numéro c'est 14825VT_

_Callen sortit son téléphone et appela l'OPS._

_Sam : Il n'aurait pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ?_

_Callen (téléphone) : Nell ? _

_Nell (téléphone) : Oui ?  
Callen (" ") : Vous pouvez localiser un GPS, le numéro est 14825VT ?  
Nell (" ") : Oui, j'te rappelle_

_Callen (" ") : Merci_

_Il raccrocha et attendit un instant avant que son téléphone ne sonne._

_Callen (" ") : Alors, vous l'avez ?  
Eric (" ") : Oui il est dans un entrepôt pas loin d'ici, l'adresse est sur vos téléphone !_

_Ils partirent en voiture et arrivèrent à l'entrepôt dix minutes plus tard. Ils entrèrent , Sam et Callent devant et Kensi et Deeks par derrière. Chacun eu un homme. Ils cherchèrent Amy mais ne la trouvait pas. Kensi aperçu au loin une porte en acier. Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Après dix minutes à essayer, ils réussirent et virent Amy allongée parterre, elle était dans une pièce frigorifique. Ils la sortirent d'ici et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Elle avait failli mourir d'hypothermie, mais elle avait tenu bon. _

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Ils s'assirent à leur bureau et Hetty vint les rejoindre.  
Hetty : Vous pourrez faire vos rapports demain, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous

Ils acceptèrent et sortirent de l'open space. Deeks sortit un peu après tout le monde, arrivé au parking, il vit ses collègues discuter, et dès qu'ils le virent ils se stoppèrent.  
Deeks : Vous parliez de quoi ?  
Callen : Rien d'important

Deeks : J'ai l'impression que depuis deux semaines vous discutez beaucoup entre vous et que vous me laissez appart

Sam (regardant Kensi, Callen puis Deeks) : Non, tu te fais des idées

Kensi : Sur ce, bonne nuit les gars, à demain

Callen/Sam : A demain Kens' Deeks, bonne nuit

Deeks : Ouai bonne nuit

Il monta dans sa voiture et quitta le parking. Il arriva chez lui une demi heure plus tard. Il s'assit dans son canapé.  
Deeks : Ils ont encore oublié !

Et oui, aujourd'hui s'était son anniversaire et personne ne lui avait fêté, pas même Hetty et pourtant Hetty savait toujours tout. Il continua à cogiter jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sonner. Il prit son portable, le nom de sa partenaire était inscrit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.  
Deeks (téléphone) : Alors, qu'qu' il y a ? Je te manques ?

Kensi (téléphone) : Ba enfaite, Hetty nous demande de revenir, apparemment elle a quelque chose à nous dire et c'est très important, Callen et Sam y sont déjà, moi je vais pas tarder à y être aussi, on t'attend.

Deeks (" ") : Je suis là dans un quart d'heure

Kensi (" ") : Ok

Elle raccrocha.

Deeks (pensée) :_Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais, personne ne s'en souviens, pas même Kensi_

Il sortit de ses pensée et quitta sa maison prit sa voiture et il partit en direction du NCIS. Un quart d'heure plus tard il passa les portes de l'open space, il n'y avait personne, il monta alors les escaliers et entra dans la pièce où il faisait noir, au début il crut à une blague puis...  
Tous : SURPRISE !

Il sursauta, la lumière s'alluma, il vit ses collègues un grand sourire aux lèvres avec un gâteau et des chapeaux sur la tête. Ils étaient tous là ; Kensi, Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell, Eric et même Nate. Il ne dit pas un mot.  
Kensi : Deeks ?  
Deeks : Waouh ! Alors vous vous en souveniez ?  
Sam : Ba ouai qu'est-ce-que tu crois, on pense à nos collègues

Callen : Aux personne de notre famille

Deeks : Moi qui croyait que vous m'aimiez pas parce que vous parliez qu'entre vous...  
Sam : Et tu croyais que tu ne faisais pas parti de cette famille ?  
Deeks : Ouai

Nell : Et ba t'avais tort

Il s'approcha et prit chacune des personnes dans ses bras.

Deeks : Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire

Eric : Et si tu soufflais tes bougies ?

Nate : Ouai, c'est quand même ton anniversaire

Au moment où il allait souffler ses bougies, quelqu'un entra.  
... : Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?

Hetty : Léon

Vance : Hetty ?

Callen : On fête l'anniversaire de Deeks

Vance : Mais ne savez-vous pas que la nourriture et les boissons sont interdites ici ?  
Hetty : Oui mais c'est une occasion exceptionnelle

Vance : Oui, mais...

Voyant le regard de chaque personne, il obtempéra.  
Vance : Vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de m'inviter ? Allez soufflez vos bougies agent Deeks !

Deeks resta bloqué sur la phrase que Vance venait de dire.  
Hetty : Mr Deeks ?

Le concerné regarda Vance.  
Deeks : Sérieusement ?  
Vance : Bien sûr

Les autres ne comprenaient pas.  
Vance : C'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire, sauf si vous refusez ?

A ce moment là Callen tilta.

Callen : Deeks, tu vas pas refuser ?  
Deeks : Je ne sais pas

Sam : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
Callen : Tu vois, même eux ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte du changement

Vance : Alors Mr Deeks ?

Deeks : Je...je ne...

Il regarda ses collègues.  
Deeks : C'est d'accord !

Vance : Bien, alors Hetty et moi allons préparer les papiers et demain vous les signerez

Deeks : Ok

Vance : Bon anniversaire agent Deeks !

Callen le prit dans ses bras.  
Nate : Vous nous expliquez ?  
Callen : Maintenant tu fais encore plus parti de la famille

Les autres comprirent et chacun le prit dans ses bras.  
Kensi : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je me rattraperai cette année pour ton anniversaire

Deeks : Ouai et je t'en remercie

Ils continuèrent la soirée en rigolant, Vance et Hetty les observaient.  
Vance : Vous avez une sacrée équipe Hetty

Hetty : Oui mais surtout une grande famille

Vance : Ca je vous l'accorde, c'est rare de voir une équipe aussi soudée, à vrai dire je n'en connais que deux. Les deux que je dirige.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, et ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée en famille. Pour Deeks c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il n'est eu, il avait enfin trouvé sa place, et il avait enfin une famille, une vraie.

_** The End**_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Merci ^_^**_


End file.
